Douce folie
by Cajedi
Summary: Un long OS Harry Sirius ! Harry est amoureux de Sirius et espère son retour...


CAJEDI

Romance SLASH

SB/HP 

ONE SHOT

Disclaimers : Le monde d' HP appartient à JKR

**_DOUCE FOLIE_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Le survivant avait vaincu. Voldemort était mort, d'une mort extrêmement douloureuse, aussi douloureuse que ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses innombrables victimes. Il avait attaqué pendant les vacances de Noël croyant être en nombre supérieur vis-à-vis de l'armée de Dumbledore composée de nombreux étudiants, mais, hélas pour lui, ses plans avaient échoués car, grâce aux espions qui avaient averti de l'attaque, une armée d'aurors s'était cachée à l'intérieur du château quelques jours avant la date fatidique.

Partout dans le monde sorcier ainsi que chez quelques moldus en rapport avec des sorciers c'était la liesse la plus totale. Les fêtes se multiplièrent et les décorations tombèrent aux gens les plus méritants.

Severus Rogue, Draco Malfoy et au grand étonnement de tous, Lucius Malfoy qui avait bien caché son double rôle, reçurent les plus grands honneurs.

Dumbledore était devenu le mage du bien le plus puissant et Harry Potter était vénéré comme le sauveur de l'humanité.

Le Ministère et les grandes familles du monde sorcier voulurent offrir un cadeau inoubliable au goldenboy et lui proposèrent de lui accorder tout ce qu'il lui faudrait pour vivre pendant toute la durée de sa vie à condition que cela reste bien entendu légal.

Harry refusa car il voulait vivre d'une façon normale comme tout en chacun. Il ne formula qu'un souhait.

-Monsieur le Ministre, je ne désire qu'une seule chose …….trouver la solution pour faire revenir mon parrain Sirius Black de derrière le voile, alors si vous pouvez m'aider à cela, je vous serai infiniment reconnaissant.

-Monsieur Potter, c'est une chose qui n'est jamais arrivée, personne n'est revenu de derrière le voile, lui dit tristement le Ministre.

-Voyons…..Harry……il est temps pour toi de faire le deuil de ton parrain, tu devrais te raisonner, cela ne sert à rien de te torturer comme cela……dit Dumbledore avec un sourire navré

-Comment pourrais-je….cela fait un an et demi…. et j'y pense tous les jours……on allait pouvoir l'innocenter et à cause de mon entêtement il est allé ce soir là au Ministère pour venir me secourir…tout est de ma faute ! Jamais je ne me pardonnerai; Dit Harry les yeux plein de larmes contenues.

Le Ministre bouleversé par la déprime de leur sauveur regarda Dumbledore qui avait lui aussi un air désolé, dit d'une manière compatissante.

-Je peux peut-être mettre quelques érudits du Ministère et de grands historiens sur des recherches approfondies…….il y a aussi des spécialistes sur les magies anciennes mais….tout cela peut être vain…alors n'espérer pas trop car votre peine serait encore plus cruelle.

-Oh merci ! Dit Harry en secouant énergiquement la main du Ministre.

-Oui…merci……au moins nous aurons tout essayé, dit Dumbledore avec un regard pétillant d'espoir.

C'est sur cette note optimiste qu'ils repartirent à Pouldart pouvant préparer les fêtes du nouvel an sans plus aucune crainte.

Jamais réveillon du nouvel an ne fut plus gai que celui-là.

La décoration était splendide, des chants étaient diffusés à tous les niveaux.

Sur la table des convives chacun avait un cadeau, du plus chic au plus bizarre.

Le festin était très recherché et aux douze coups de minuit, les gens se levèrent et s'embrassèrent sous les branches de gui puis lancèrent serpentins et confettis.

On assista même à des scènes très ambiguës.

C'est ainsi que l'on pu voir Severus attirer dans un coin sombre pour embrasser en pleine bouche un Remus s'abandonnant dans ses bras.

Que l'on vit également Lucius Malfoy entretenir une agréable conversation avec Hermione Granger tandis que celle-ci tenait la main de Draco Malfoy.

La famille Whesley au grand complet était également de la fête et s'amusait énormément.

Ron flirtait discrètement avec Luna Lovegood et Blaise zabini faisait les doux yeux à Ginny Whesley.

Puis quand vînt le moment de danser, Albus Dumbledore entraîna le professeur Mc Gonegal dans un slow romantique.

Neville Longdubat tout hésitant alla inviter Pansy Parkinson qui s'était rangée du côté du bien et ce contre l'avis de son père mangemort qui fut tué lors de la bataille.

Harry était quant à lui, tout rêveur dans son coin, un verre de bière au beurre pour lui tenir compagnie. Ne voyant pas le temps s'écouler et les autres s'amuser. Ses souvenirs et ses espoirs allaient vers l'image de son parrain revenant parmi eux. Mais il devait être patient et ne pas importuner les chercheurs. Il se sentait impuissant. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer de bonnes nouvelles.

-Ne reste pas seul dans ton coin Harry……vient t'amuser avec nous, lui dirent ses amis.

Harry se leva et les suivit sur la piste de danse afin de participer à une farandole où il s'amusèrent longtemps entre les gages et les embrassades.

Puis les cours reprirent et il dû se consacrer à l'étude et ses devoirs afin de préparer au mieux ses examens. Ainsi son parrain serait fier de lui lorsqu'il le reverrait ou de là où il se trouvait s'il était réellement mort, ce dont il ne pouvait pas se résoudre.

Les jours passèrent, les semaines, puis les mois. Les vacances de Pâques approchaient à grand pas et il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles. Plus d'une fois il s'était entretenu avec le Directeur mais celui-ci hochait la tête en disant qu'il n'y avait toujours rien de nouveau.

Harry se disait qu'il devrait peut être aller lui même aux renseignements au lieu d'attendre que Dumbledore les lui communique car il savait que le Directeur lui avait toujours caché des choses par le passé. Il décida d'attendre les congés scolaires pour aller lui même voir le Ministre.

La veille du dimanche de Pâques, les étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux pour passer leurs vacances, Harry était resté au château comme d'habitude car Monsieur et Madame Vernon ne l'acceptaient qu'aux grandes vacances. Le survivant avait décidé qu'il se rendrait le mardi au Ministère, même si Dumbledore était contre. Il se promenait dans le parc de Pouldart quand il vit un chien noir foncer sur lui, le culbuter et lui lécher abondamment le visage.

Comprenant que c'était Patmol, Harry failli s'évanouir de surprise mais il cria dans un souffle :

-Sir…Sirius ! C'est bien toi?……..puis il se mit à sangloter tout en serrant le chien à l'étouffer.

-Oh mon Dieu………mon Dieu……..merci…..merci…..Sirius j'ai bien crû que je ne te reverrais plus !

Sirius qui reprit sa forme humaine serrait tendrement son filleul dans ses bras et le parsemait de baisers sur le sommet de sa tête.

-Harry…….quel bonheur de te revoir……je n'y croyais plus puis une magie ancienne a réussi à m'en faire sortir.

-Le Ministre a tenu sa promesse de m'aider et de tout faire pour cela, il a réuni plein de gens compétents……et ils ont réussis !……Oh! Sirius tu es le plus beau cadeau de ma vie !

-houla !…..je ne croyais pas être si important pour que mon filleul dise que je suis son plus beau cadeau et c'est bien la première fois qu'un Ministre honore ses promesses; dit l'animagus avec un sourire éblouissant de tombeur en relevant Harry tout en le tenant par la main.

-Sirius tu sais bien que je t'aime………sans toi je ne vivais plus; dit en reniflant le survivant

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé, allez sèche tes larmes, je suis là maintenant et l'on va bien rattraper le temps perdu pendant ces vacances de Pâques…Black le retour ! Dit joyeusement Sirius en entraînant Harry vers le château.

Harry était fou tant il était heureux. Il courrait main dans la main avec son parrain à travers le parc, le faisant tomber et rouler dans l'herbe avec lui, Sirius se vengeait gentiment en le chatouillant, Harry riait aux éclats. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château ils étaient à bout de souffle et complètement échevelés. Ils ne furent même pas gênés de leur tenue devant le comité d'accueil se composant du Directeur de l'Ecole, des quelques professeurs présents, du Ministre et de son secrétaire qui avaient accompagné Sirius pour en faire la surprise au Survivant. Ils étaient trop heureux.

-Merci ! Merci ! Dit Harry tout en sautillant devant Le Ministre qui ne pouvait cacher son sourire.

-Nous sommes tous contents qu'on ai pu réussir à vous accorder ce plaisir…..il est seulement dommage que nous n'avons pu y penser plus tôt; lui répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant respectueusement vers Harry en lui serrant la main.

Les professeurs et Dumbledore entourèrent Sirius pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, pour l'embrasser et pour lui poser plein de question sur ce qu'il avait vécu pendant tout ce temps derrière le voile.

Remus pleurait de joie en serrant son ami de toujours dans ses bras. Le professeur Rogue semblait avoir laisser sa rancune pour lui aussi féliciter l'ex maraudeur de son endurance à ses douleurs morales comme physiques. Mc Gonagall tenait bien serré son mouchoir et se tamponnait régulièrement les yeux. Quant à Dumbledore qui avait les yeux humides, il claqua dans ses mains et lança :

-Allons mes enfants, Monsieur le Ministre, si vous voulez bien rentrer, nous allons fêter dignement ces retrouvailles par un joyeux festin.

A table, Sirius se retrouva assis entre Remus et Harry, aucun des deux ne voulait le quitter d'une semelle.

Sirius dévorait à pleine dents tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui en murmurant des « mhmm mhmm » répétitifs.

-Eh bien on dirait que tu as été privé de beaucoup de chose derrière ce voile dit Remus à son ami

-On peut dire cela en effet…….rien que des produits frais, aucun plats cuisinés….de l'eau, de l'eau et encore de l'eau, rétorqua-t-il en buvant de larges rasades de bière au beurre.

-Dit Sirius, tu étais seul là-bas où il y avait d'autres gens car j'ai entendu plusieurs voix; demanda doucement son filleul

-La plupart du temps j'étais seul marchant parmi des nappes de brumes, quelquefois j'apercevais une ombre qui cherchait aussi son chemin, tout comme moi, il y avait aussi des plaines immenses ou des forêts, quelques animaux, des humains devenus fous par leur errance….le temps n'est pas le même ici que là-bas….raconta-t-il le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Comment cela demanda Severus qui était assis aux côtés de Rémus ?

-Et bien ….nous sommes en avril donc cela fait un an et dix mois à l' après de quelques jours que je suis tombé et bien pour moi, le temps que j'ai passé là-bas je l'ai calculé à chaque nuit passée et correspond à un peu plus de neuf mois……

-Le temps d'une nouvelle naissance, comme un cycle de vie dans une matrice, dit le professeur de potions

-C'est ce que le Ministre m'a expliqué aussi…..ses chercheurs ont découverts que tous les neufs mois à la première lune le voile permettait le passage alors grâce à une ancienne formule de magie ils m'en ont extrait tout en faisant entrer un animal. Il suffisait de me nommer dans la formule pour m'attirer vers le voile.

-Voilà donc un mystère relevé ……on ne sait jamais pour l'avenir dit Rogue ironiquement en se penchant vers Sirius tout en s'appuyant de la main sur la cuisse de Rémus.

-Séverus tu fais de l'humour maintenant…….mais peut être que depuis mon départ un certain loup garou t'a gentiment converti à la gaîté...sans mauvais jeu de mot; lâcha d'une voix moqueuse l'animagus.

-Sirius ! dit vivement Rémus en prenant de belles couleurs rosées

-Beh quoi ! j'suis pas revenu aveugle tu sais...et puis je suis content pour vous, cela couvait depuis longtemps entre vous deux...j'suis certain que s' il n'y avait pas eu l'épisode de l'attaque du loup en toi sur Snivellus vous auriez été maqués depuis longtemps; dit en haussant l'épaule Black

-J'ai entendu Black...et arrête de m'appeler encore Snivellus...sinon je te remonte ton caleçon sur la tête ! dit avec un micro sourire le professeur de potions

-y a pas à dire il est vraiment contaminé...; dit Sirius les yeux pétillants de malice et souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

Puis comme une grande détente entre eux, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Harry se sentait tout à coup un peu hors course, il avait envie de se retrouver seul avec Sirius. Le partager lui devenait pénible. Pourtant c'était normal que son parrain soient entourés de tous ses amis pour fêter sa réapparition dans ce monde. Mais Harry en avait assez et il attendait impatiemment que le dîner se termine pour pouvoir se retrouver un peu plus seul avec Sirius.

Sentant le calme venant d'Harry, Black se pencha à son oreille.

-Tu t'ennuies mon bébé ?

-Jamais avec toi ...non c'est juste que j'aurais aimé t'avoir tout à moi; lui chuchota le survivant

-Aujourd'hui ce sera sûrement pas trop possible mon ange mais demain...et après-demain...et encore après-demain...tu m'auras sur le dos que tu en auras peut-être marre...

-Sûrement pas ! s'exclama légèrement offusqué le goldenboy puis il rendit son sourire à son parrain.

Harry le coeur plus léger se remit à la fête après tout il n'allait pas agir en égoïste et priver Sirius de ce jour de liesse.

Le banquet et la fête se terminèrent très tard et quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher Sirius demanda à son filleul s'il voulait partager avec lui le petit appartement dans la tour des gryffondors que Dumbledore lui avait fourni pour la durée des vacances de Pâques. Harry sauta de joie et embrassa son parrain sur les deux joues.

Après une douche bienfaitrice, ils se mirent en pyjama et entamèrent une bataille de pelochons. Harry sautait à pieds joints sur le lit et tapait partout sur le corps de son parrain jusqu'à ce que son oreiller de plumes éclate et que celles-ci s'accrochent aux longs cheveux ondulés de Sirius qui s'étaient échappés du noeud qui les maintenait.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et puis fatigués de leur journée, ils réparèrent les dégâts causés par leur chahutage.

Harry s'assit au bord du lit aux côtés de Sirius et commença à lui ôter les plumes des cheveux.

-Tu m'as atrocement manqué ...ne me quitte plus jamais; lui dit il

-Moi aussi bébé tu m'as manqué...j'avais peur pour toi à te savoir affronter Voldemort...je pleurais chaque jour en pensant que tu étais peut être mort...que j'avais failli à la promesse que j'avais faite à ton père; dit l'animagus les yeux brillants d'émotion, puis se ressaisissant :

-Trêve de tristesse...l'heure est aux choses sérieuses...je réclame vengeance...pour l'oreiller crevé, lui dit il en se lançant sur Harry pour l'attaquer de chatouilles

-hahaha...non...hihhihi...arrête...oh non...stop; criait Harry en se tordant dans tous les sens.

Puis lentement, ils se calmèrent, une chaleur étrange couvant au fond d'eux deux.

Ils se dirent bonne nuit et chacun rejoint sa chambre. Ils passèrent une nuit paisible comme longtemps ils n'en avaient plus connues.

Quand Harry se leva le lendemain, Lundi de Pâques, il fut surpris de voir sa chambre décorée d'oeufs en chocolat, de chocogrenouilles, de berthie crochues et d'un joli paquet enrubanné. Il se précipita pour l'ouvrir et vit une petite carte qui y était accrochée : "Pour un filleul extra de la part d'un parrain non moins extra". Harry sourit de toutes ses dents à cette lecture. Il déballa fébrilement le paquet pour y découvir une longue chaîne au bout de laquelle se trouvait une pierre qui reflétait toute les couleurs.

Il se précipita dans la chambre de son parrain mais celui-ci était entrain de prendre sa douche, alors il attendit patiemment son retour allongé sur le lit à la place même que Sirius avait occupée. Les effluves parfumées de son parrain lui plaisaient et il se prit à plonger la tête dans l'oreiller pour les humer encore mieux. Un léger bruit le fit se redresser vivement.

Son parrain appuyé au chambranle de la porte de la chambre, enroulé dans une serviette de bain, semblait le regarder d'une manière étrange.

-Sirius ! Merci pour ton joli cadeau...il est super...je l'adore ! Dit il en s'élançant sur son parrain pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Sirius maintenait sa serviette du mieux qu'il put mais devant l'élan de son filleul, elle glissa et c'est un Sirius nu qui se retrouva dans les bras d'Harry. Au contact de cette peau fraîche et douce, Harry se troubla et rougit tout en relâchant son parrain.

-Je...je ...suis désolé...dit-il

-Euh...moi aussi ...rhmmmmm...bon c'est pas grave... aller ouste va te laver et après on pourra aller se promener.

Sirius était troublé pas par le fait que sa serviette était tombée mais par le fait qu'il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt Harry se repaître de son odeur et quand il s'était élancé vers lui et qu'il avait senti son corps se presser contre le sien il avait eu dur à réprimer un début d'érection.

"On pourrait penser que je suis en manque depuis tout ce temps mais moi je sais que j'y suis habitué depuis les douze années que j'ai passées à azkaban...alors non ce ne pouvait être que ..." Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sortie de son filleul de la salle de bain.

-J'arrive...je vais vite m'habiller dit le survivant courant nu vers sa chambre.

Sirius s'appliqua la main sur le front

"c'est pas vrai... il a fait cela pour qu'on soit quitte ou quoi..." se dit il puis tout haut :

-Ne te gave pas trop de chocolat car sinon tu pourras plus rien avaler...ce serait triste car je t'emmène au tea-room de pré-au-lard.

-Cool ! cria Harry de sa chambre

Quelques secondes plus tard.

-Sirius...merci pour toutes ces gâteries...tu veux bien m'attacher le collier ?

Harry s'approcha tout près de son parrain et se tourna levant ses cheveux afin qu'il lui accroche le bijou.

"Mais il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça, la chaîne est assez grande pour qu'il y passe la tête...enfin je ne ...assez... arrête de divaguer Sirius Black" se gronda-t-il

Harry frissonna lorsque les doigts de Sirius frôlèrent son cou, il appuya légèrement son dos contre le torse de son parrain et laissa échapper un soupir. Puis il se retourna et plongea son regard vert profond dans les yeux gris-bleus.

-Je...je t'...pourquoi la pierre change de couleur ? demanda t-il pour ne pas se trahir

Sirius fixa la pierre qui était d'une belle couleur verte, la couleur de l'espoir alors qu'avant de l'avoir attachée elle était bleue pâle

-C'est une pierre d'humeur, elle permet donc de voir l'humeur de la personne qui l'a porte...ainsi quand tu seras grincheux, je t'éviterai; dit moqueusement Black afin de cacher son trouble .

-Whaw...c'est une vraie raccusette alors si la personne qui est devant toi connaît la signification des couleurs elle sait si tu l'apprécies ou pas...et tu les connais toi ces significations; demanda avec des grands yeux curieux le jeune homme.

-Quelques unes seulement...allez vient j'ai une faim de loup ! Dit Sirius en le tirant par le bras.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard et arrivèrent au tea-room, ils s'installèrent dans une petite alcôve et commandèrent une quantité de brioches, scones et muffins. Harry prit du chocolat chaud et Sirus prit un café noir. Ils se régalèrent tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Sirius demanda à Harry de lui raconter tous les évènements survenus pendant son absence. Il écouta son filleul attentivement en secouant parfois la tête devant tous les risques que celui-ci avait encourus, puis le survivant raconta les anecdotes de ses amis, comment Remus et Severus se sont tout doucement rapprochés. Mais un moment Sirius demanda :

-Et toi Harry...tu n'as pas passé ton temps qu'en batailles et pleurs...tu as dû sûrement avoir fait quelques petites bêtises...?

Voyant la pierre du médaillon devenir grise comme la tristesse, l'animagus, comprit que son filleul n'avait connu aucun moment heureux, pour changer de sujet, il demanda

-Et finalement ta petite amie Cho Chang...raconte ! lui demanda-t-il en faisant cligner ses yeux de façon comique

Harry se mit à rire et pourtant ce qu'il dit n'était pas vraiment drôle

-Oh elle...ce n'était qu'une passade qui en somme nous aidait à surmonter la mort de Cédric...en plus...beerk

-Quoi Beerk ? demanda l'ancien maraudeur

-Son baiser était trop mouillé ...et il ne m'a fait aucun effet; dit tout bas le goldenboy pour ne pas que la serveuse l'entende

-Mais tu dois bien t'être rattrapé depuis...! dit son parrain avec un regard bien suggestif

Harry commença à rougir d'une manière charmante et Sirius comprit qu'il était embarrassé car sa pierre était également d'un rose tendre.

-Noooooon...personne n'a réussi à me faire t'oublier...je n'avais que toi en tête et ma vengeance; dit le survivant d'une voix traînante.

-Et bien maintenant, nous allons tous les deux aller à la chasse aux filles; dit son aîné de manière encourageante.

-Sirius...je ne...

-Mais si tu verras, elles seront toutes à tes pieds, tu es tellement beau mon bébé, laisse faire Sirius Black, il va t'apprendre les ficelles de la drague...allez viens, je vais te donner quelques leçons; lui dit il en se levant pour sortir du tea-room.

-Mais je...bon si tu insistes...mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir !

Ils marchèrent côtes à côtes, Sirius commentant sur les diverses filles ou femmes qu'ils croisaient

-Brrrrr...celle-là, il faudrait être aveugle pour la draguer...hehe celle-ci n'est pas mal...un peu trop maigre...trop grosse...celle là est prise...whoo un vrai canon !

Puis voyant que son filleul ne disait rien, l'animagus le dévisagea, celui-ci ayant un visage neutre, il descendit son regard plus bas et vit la pierre de couleur jaune. Harry était irrité. Il devait donc changer de tactique pour le dérider.

Leurs pas les conduirent près de la cabane hurlante, l'oeil d'Harry s'anima.

-Tu te souviens...c'est ici...

-oui c'est ici que tout a commencé entre toi et moi, continua l'ex maraudeur.

Ils la visitèrent avec plaisir se remémorant les scènes qu'ils y avaient vécues. Complètement détendus, ils regagnèrent le chemin de Pouldart pour aller dîner. Leurs bras se frolèrent souvent et à un moment donné Sirius prit la main d'Harry

-leçon numéro un : tactique de drague...celle-ci en est une bonne même si tu es timide;Dit son parrain en le regardant

-ou..oui...et ensuite on fait quoi ?; dit le survivant d'une voix rauque tandis que sa pierre prenait la couleur verte de l'espoir.

-Ensuite...ben euh...si la fille ne te rejettes pas...tu lui voles un baiser !

-de quelle manière; dit le survivant la voix encore plus rauque

-de...? Tu déposes simplement tes lèvres sur les siennes...et tu attends...si elle te gifle et bien tu seras fixé...quoique les filles parfois elles te giflent et après elles sont vexées si tu ne recommences pas.

-Et...si c'est un garçon ou un homme ?

-La fille prendrait l'avance et le gars ne voudrait pas...? Crois moi les gars veulent toujours même si après ils ne veulent pas de la fille.

-Non...si je dois faire comprendre à un homme...si je veux le draguer...

-Harry voudrais-tu me faire comprendre que tu es gay ?demanda perplexe son parrain en voyant que la pierre n'était pas orange ce qui aurait voulu dire que son filleul plaisantait

-Ca te dégoûterait de moi si je le serais ?

-Mais non! C'est juste que...tu n'as aucun point de comparaison...alors tu ne peux savoir réellement...tu es...

-Je sais ce que j'éprouve; dit Harry en coupant son parrain et en s'éloignant de lui.

Sirius fâché contre lui-même de ne pas avoir su trouver les justes mots qui auraient rassurés son filleul, accéléra le pas pour le rattraper.

-Harry, s'il te plaît...parle-moi !...Rémus est toujours mon meilleur ami malgré qu'il soit avec Snivellus.; tenta l'ex-maraudeur

Harry stoppa net :

-Ne l'appelle plus comme cela ! Il ne le mérite pas; lui dit il avec fougue

-Ne me dit pas que...c'est pour lui que tu en pinces ?dit atterré Black, ayant vu la pierre prendre la couleur noire de la colère.

-hahaha...voyons il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de faire du mal à Rémus même si j'étais amoureux de Séverus et de toute façon ce n'est pas le cas, je les considère comme ma famille.

-Moi aussi je suis ta famille Harry ! D'ailleurs j'apprécierais assez que tu m'appelles parrain...s'il te plaît ne boude pas avec moi; se révolta l'animagus

-Qu'est ce que cela changerait pour toi si je t'appelais "parrain" ? demanda curieux le survivant

-Ce serait plus clair pour moi, je me sentirais mieux en première position par rapport aux autres que tu appelles par leur prénom.

-Bon...ok ...mais n'essaye plus de me caser avec quelqu'un

-D'accord, promit juré craché, fit black détendant ainsi l'atmosphère puis de manière taquine

-on ne donnerait pas un petit bisou à son parrain chéri... ?

Harry s'approcha lentement de lui, puis se hissa et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son parrain et avec des mains caressantes se détacha de lui.

Sirius qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela passa par toutes les couleurs, blanche parce que son coeur avait raté un battement, rouge parce que ses hormones avaient encore réagi et enfin sa teinte plus ou moins d'origine parce qu'il se disait que son filleul s'était bien moqué de lui jusqu'au moment où il vit la pierre du médaillon rouge vermeil de l'amour. Puis il se fustigea en réalisant que ce n'était probablement que l'amour d'un filleul à son parrain.

-Petit fripon ! Attends que je t'attrape dit-il en faisant mine de s'élancer sur lui.

Harry se mit à courir pour qu'il ne le rattrape pas, une larme coulant sur le visage, vite essuyée.

Sirius n'arrivant pas à le rattraper se transforma en Patmol et il fut vite sur lui le basculant sur la mousse du sentier, malgré qu'il vit la pierre couleur grise de tristesse, son instinct animal ressenti la peine d'Harry. Il se mit à le lécher jusqu'au moment où le sourire revient sur le visage de son filleul.

-Parrain...arrête...hihhi...non...Sirius...encore...

Au mot "encore" Sirius reprit sa forme humaine les yeux interrogatifs.

-Encore ? Que dois-je comprendre mon bébé ...tu ne demandes pas grâce ?

Harry sous le corps chaud de Sirius commença à s'abandonner, son regard plein d'envie dévorait les yeux gris bleus, le désir enflammant ses sens.

Sirius essayait de refouler l'envie qu'il avait de goûter aux lèvres gourmandes et voulait lui cacher son érection. Il déplaça son corps légèrement sur le côté et avec stupéfaction sentit le renflement dans le pantalon d'Harry. Cela l'électrisa et lentement il déposa ses lèvres sur cette bouche si sensuelle. Le baiser fut délicat, comme timide, la peur de se sentir rejeter puis quand Harry passa la main derrière sa nuque, ouvrant les lèvres quémandant plus, Sirius mêla sa langue à la sienne pour un baiser plein d'ardeur. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, Sirius se détacha

de lui et d'une voix enrouée lui dit :

-nous sommes quitte...

Il se leva et repartit seul au château. Harry dépité laissa calmer sa rancoeur en cherchant une réponse logique à la conduite de son parrain. Il se disait qu'il devrait avoir une conversation claire et nette avec lui et ce, dès ce soir, quand ils seraient seuls dans l'appartement.

Il alla donc dîner et s'installa à côté de Séverus parlant avec lui de diverses potions ignorant totalement Sirius.

Quant à Sirius, contrairement à son habitude son visage était soucieux et il parlait avec Rémus. Et quand ils terminèrent leur repas, le loup garou demanda à son ami d'aller au parc avec lui car il avait envie de lui parler, seul à seul.

Ils y allèrent et après quelques pas en silence, Rémus attaqua 

-Sirius...tu es sûr que tout va bien ? lui demanda celui-ci

-Oui...juste un petit coup de fatigue

-Comment se fait il qu'Harry ne soit pas collé à tes basques comme d'habitude...une dispute ?

-Mais non...c'est juste que...non rien

-Je suis ton ami...tu peux tout me dire tu sais

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec Harry...je pensais que je l'aimais comme un fils mais...j'éprouve pour lui des...euh des pulsions physiques...et je me suis forcé à agir comme un parrain avec lui mais j'ai à un moment dérapé et Harry a trop bien réagi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...et ensuite j'ai noyé l'affaire en plaisanterie, termina-t-il tristement

-Harry t'aime passionnément, s' il a réagi physiquement avec toi, c'est qu'il a su faire la part des choses, il n'est plus un bébé Sirius.

-Je sais...mais...

-Il est devenu fou à ta disparition, il a battu Voldemort avec le goût d'y laisser sa vie dans le seul but de te rejoindre, il pouvait être riche après sa victoire et il n'a demandé qu'une seule chose...Toi...Toi Sirius et personne d'autre, il n'est allé avec aucune fille ni garçon et pourtant Merlin sait les propositions qu'il a eues.

-Mais je suis son parrain, James me l'a confié...et ce n'est peut-être qu'une tocade de sa part

-Voyons voir...premièrement ton âge ne le rebute pas puisqu'il a réagit physiquement...deuxièmement il te veux Toi et personne d'autre...et troisièment que ressens-tu toi ?

-Oh Rémus...si tu savais...je suis follement épris...il y a quelques temps déjà que mes sentiments étaient contradictoires

-Alors prends le risque...fonce...comme tu l'as toujours fait et si tu dois te planter et bien tu te diras que tu auras essayé...et si tu dois souffrir et bien dit toi que tu auras été au bout de ta folie amoureuse.

-Pourquoi tout paraît simple quand c'est toi qui le dit...Merci Rémus tu as toujours été là pour me guider; dit Sirius en lui faisant l'accolade.

Ils revinrent lentement au château en parlant de la vie amoureuse de Séverus et Rémus.

Harry pendant ce temps là était allé à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur la signification des couleurs pour une pierre d'humeur.

Après un heure de recherche, il fut surpris de constater que ce bijou était si révélateur et se dit qu'en fait Sirius connaissait ainsi tous ses états d'âme. Un vrai mouchard de ses émotions. Il lui reprocherait un peu mais avant il avait plus important à régler avec lui. Il occupa tout son après-midi à recopier les précieuses informations sur les couleurs et ensuite flâna jusqu'au souper.

Au souper Sirius n'était pas assis à table, il semblait attendre appuyé sur une colonne. Quand Harry s'installa il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tu attendais de voir où je m'assayais pour t'installer ? ironisa Harry la pierre marquant le vert espoir

-Oui...c'est exactement cela...tu boudes encore Harry ?

-...

-ok...je vois...,dit il tout en lorgnant sur la pierre qui indiquait le mauve du trouble

-Sirius...on parlera ce soir...si je peux toujours rester avec toi... dans tes appartements.

-Oui mon ange...

Harry sourit et Sirius lui rendit un sourire éblouissant et tendre.

Leur proximité les intimidait et quand parfois leurs mains s'effleurèrent accidentellement, l'oreille d'un loup garou pouvait entendre les battements désordonnés de deux coeurs transis d'amour. Rémus sourit en se disant qu'ils méritaient d'être enfin réunis, qu'ils étaient des âmes soeurs.

Harry alla se détendre un peu en faisant quelques cabrioles sur son balai, puis il prit une longue douche dans les vestiaires tandis que Sirius ayant lui aussi prit une douche froide dans sa salle de bain tournait maintenant tel un lion en cage dans l'attente de sa confrontation avec Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant passer un Harry les cheveux encore humides. Sirius stoppa net, les yeux brillants d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Harry...je sais que je me suis conduit bizarrement...mais...

-Si c'est pour dire que tu regrettes ...que tu as eu un moment d'égarement...

-non...je veux dire...tu es mon filleul et ...

-Sirius...écoute...je...

-Si tu m'appelais parrain cela me faciliterait les choses...

-Pourquoi...?

-parce que cela me rappellerait qui je dois être pour toi...et me permettrait de rester à ma place

-Oh ...et moi je ne veux justement pas t'appeler parrain parce que cela ne me suffit pas...non Sirius...tu es pour moi autre chose qu'un parrain...je pensais que tu l'aurais compris

-Merlin ! Aidez-moi; implora l'ex-maraudeur

Harry interprétant cela comme une avant première avant un long discours moratoire, sur son âge ou sur la confusion des sentiments, allait s'éloigner de Sirius quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière et une bouche se poser dans son cou lui prodiguant d'énormes frisons remontant du bas de son ventre.

-Mon ange...oh mon coeur...je t'aime tellement...dit Sirius d'une voix troublée par l'émotion

Lentement Harry se retourna et plongea un regard langoureux chargé de désir dans les yeux gris-bleu. Puis n'osant pas trop y croire, il embrassa doucement son aîné. Un baiser doux qui se transforma de plus en plus en

désirs violents. La main de Sirius glissa lentement des cheveux vers le torse du Goldenboy et timidement ouvrit les boutons de la chemise pour en écarter les pans. Il toucha de ses doigts tremblant la poitrine offerte et doucement ses lèvres descendirent sur les tétons déjà durcis et sa langue en traça les contours d'une manière délicate. Harry gémissait à ses sensations mais lui aussi voulait toucher Sirius et ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au bas du dos de celui-ci pour en pétrir doucement les fesses fermes et ramener son bas ventre durci contre celui tout aussi durci de l'animagus.

-mhmmmmm...dirent-ils en même temps à ce contact.

-tu ...tu me rends fou...il est encore temps si tu veux que j'arrête; dit dans un souffle l'ex-maraudeur

-noonn...non...je te veux...je t'aime...dit le survivant en glissant sa main sous le boxer pour y caresser le sexe tendu et humide de son futur amant

Sirius souleva Harry dans ses bras et le déposa sur son lit. Il reprit ses caresses et baisers. Harry d'un geste de la main les dénuda et ainsi libres de toutes entraves il put à son tour lui embrasser le torse laissant glisser sa langue sur la longue tige brûlante, la prenant en bouche, puis la laissant pour remonter embrasser les lèvres et y retournant en donnant des longs coups de langue sur les testicules se perdant parfois à l'entrée de l'anneau tendre. Sirius le fit basculer car sous les caresses expertes d'Harry il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. A son tour il lui prodigua le même supplice mais il alla plus loin dans ses coups de langue pénétrant de celle-ci l'intimité inviolée.

-mhmmmmmm...Sirius...je t'en prie...prend moi...

-Je t'aime...mon amour.; lui répondit-t-il en se positionnant sur l'entrée délicate.

Harry s'ouvrait sous les légères pressions tandis que Sirius caressait le membre de son amant au même rythme que sa cadence. Bientôt celle-ci se fit plus rapide, plus profondément et au comble du plaisir ils se répandirent en même temps.

clinck !

Surpris ils virent la pierre d'humeur éclater pour se répandre en une fine poudre rouge pourpre.

Devant l'étonnement de Sirius, Harry parti d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Tu ne connaissais pas tout sur les pouvoirs de cette pierre mon amour ?

-Beh ...je savais pour les couleurs...d'ailleurs celles-ci m'ont beaucoup troublées car tu avais toujours de l'espoir lorsque l'on était très proche, j'ai vu aussi qu'elle était rouge quand tu m'as embrassé à pré-au-lard alors que je pensais que tu m'asticotais et que tu avais été triste aussi par le fait que j'avais pris cela pour de la rigolade...mais cela m'a aidé de voir clair dans mon amour pour toi car j'avais peur de mes sentiments et cela me rassurait de savoir que tu en avais peut être aussi, Rémus m'a aidé à démêler le vrai du faux dans mes pensées et m'a éclairé sur les tiennes. C'est vrai... je te l'avoue, j'ai pensé à te découvrir davantage en t'offrant ce collier afin de toujours de satisfaire

-Oh mon amour...tu as aussi souffert tout en espérant autant que moi...tu m'as satisfait en revenant du voile...sans cela je n'aurais pas survécu longtemps...seule l'espérance de te revoir me maintenait en vie.

Tu m'as satisfait dans tes baisers, tu m'as comblé et satisfait quand tu m'as fait tien...je t'aime...tu me satisfera toujours Sirius.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément

-Dit mon amour...

-Mhmmm...?

-tu savais toujours dans quel état d'âme je me trouvais...mais savais-tu que lorsqu' on rencontrait le vrai amour elle éclatait de bonheur ? Demanda Harry en reprenant ses baisers.

Sirius incrédule le regarda dans les yeux et avec un grand sourire de bonheur comblé déclara :

-alors en ce qui nous concerne ce sera pour l'éternité.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers, leurs caresses se précisèrent à nouveau afin de ressouder leurs corps.

FIN

23 mars 2005


End file.
